


Kitchen Mischief

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: You decide to bake a cake for Dream's mom as thanks for letting her stay at your house for a short while. However, when Dream spots you in that little apron, he decides he'd much prefer to finish you, over the cake.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Kitchen Mischief

“Hey, you’re a big man- you can make your own decisions. I’m just saying having sex is a better way to waste your time”, he sniggers stealing a cherry from your group of ingredients and popping it into his mouth. He leans casually against the doorframe, “Yeah, well, I want to make a good impression on your folks, Dream. I don’t see cooking them a nice cake as a waste of time at all.” You readjust the apron straps as they fall off your shoulders yet again. “I’m not even asking you to help, so you should be feeling pretty lucky.” 

You lightly threaten him as you continue sorting out your ingredients upon the kitchen countertop. “Plus, your folks are letting us stay here for free, and it isn’t even the holidays!” You gesture exasperatedly with your hands as Dream continues to watch you with amusement. “It’s truly the least we can do, Dream.” You eye him for a moment, and he throws his hands up in a mock surrender. “Okay, okay, boss! I get it. Where do you want your sous chef?” You smile, peck his cheek and quickly put him to work.   
However, Dream doing as he’s told for more than ten minutes isn’t a skill even you, his boyfriend, can manage to crack. 

You turn to see Dream fiddling with the flour you had placed out, “Ah! Yeah bring a few cups of the flour over here, I think it needs more.” You turn your focus back to your bowl making sure to keep a keen eye on the consistency of the batter. “See? I’m always a good helper.” You let out a yelp as you feel a harsh slap against your ass. Dream stands back to admire his handiwork for a moment and hums a chuffed affirmative, the flour handprint standing out starkly against your black pants. You shove the bowl away from you, “Alright, that’s it!” You turn and glare at Dream, but he only grins in response and moves closer crowding you between him and the countertop. 

Your face starts to flush when you feel something press against your thigh, “Does me cooking really get you this horny?” With a quirked eyebrow in his direction the last piece of your courage fizzles away when you make direct eye contact with him. His pupils are dilated; his eyes half-lidded. He shrugs to try and appear nonchalant. “What? I just think the cake would taste better with a more personal batch of batter, don’t you think?” As your eyes widen in surprise at his words, he catches you off guard by gripping your thighs and hauling you up onto the kitchen counter. He allows the space between the two of you to grow even smaller as his hands begin to wander up under your shirt. You gasp at the sudden contact, squirming under his touch until he suddenly stops. 

“Ah, ah, ah, what have I told you about squirming?” He hums, moving closer to nip at the skin beneath your ear, blowing on it afterwards to watch the way you shudder at the sensation. “I-I…”, you attempt to stutter out a witty quip to respond with, but your train of thought derails completely when he pulls your body forward, making it flush with his own. He takes his time grinding your hips together slowly, drinking in your expressions with a devious grin; trying his best to milk the sounds coming from your mouth as best he can. Dream continues this motion for a few more moments until you make a sound of discontentment and squirm against him. He grins. 

“Oh? Don’t you like this? You have to ask if you want more.” Your face flushes a bright red at his words, and you try once again to mumble a response, but he swallows it with his teeth as he captures your lips. Once he releases you, you are beyond breathless- heaving against his chest, hands clinging to the flimsy apron he’s wearing. “But since I’m so nice to you, I’ll only ask you to beg once.” The condescending tone he uses with you causes shivers to run up your spine as his mouth dives for your neck biting and sucking on your sensitive skin. Between gasps you cry out for his touch, “Please! Anything!” His slow thrusts against your hips still for a moment and you watch as he straightens up in front of you. 

“Anything?” You regret your choice of words immediately and your expression must show as much because his grin only widens. Before you can even begin to imagine what his next plan for you as he grabs the back of one of your thighs and raises your leg practically laying you down on the kitchen countertop. His hand flies to finger you through the fabric and you’re forced to stifle a sharp yelp by biting down on your lip. Dream growls at the action, stilling his hand. 

“I will hear every noise you make, or else- I‘ll have to stop.” He threatens, his hand on your thigh squeezing just tightly enough to teeter on the edge of pain. Dream leaves his hand where it is, fingers extended towards your hole, but doesn’t move. You glance up at him with wide eyes, fully understanding the mistake you made. “Either accept your punishment or hop off the countertop.” His tone is nonchalant but as you glance down you recognise that his body betrays him. You eye the tent pushing against his apron and slowly begin to move your hips, pressing languidly into his fingers and doing your best to appear wanton. You know even guys like Dream will give in eventually if you play it up for him. 

Dream finally slips a full hand around your dick and you feel your eyes roll back, lips parting in a silent cry of pleasure. He begins to pump at a harsh and unforgiving pace, and you feel the knot of pleasure in your stomach growing tighter with every practiced flick of his wrist. Your hips buck desperately up into his hand as you hear Dream begin fumbling with the belt on his jeans. “Yesyesyesyes”, you hear yourself whimpering in anticipation against his bruised lips, only to feel him grin. “Don’t get too excited. You’ve got a lot of stretching to go through before you get that, baby boy.” The sudden softness to his voice causes you to keen into him, the noise music to Dream’s ears as he takes your bottom lip between his teeth. 

That’s when you hear the jingle of keys come from the other side of the room, the front door. As the door swings open, Dream dashes out from between your legs and misplaces his footing, reaching for the counter blindly. His hand catches the huge bag of flour and sends white powder soaring across the kitchen. The bag and Dream are sent crashing to the ground with a harsh thud as the door swings open, revealing his mother and Drista. “Look at this mess!” Drista is in hysterics as she staggers over to Dream’s flour covered frame, still on the floor. 

You sheepishly hop off the counter, “I’m so sorry Mrs-“ His mother immediately cuts you off, “Oh, I know this had nothing to do with you dear. Let me guess, my son was trying to show off for his boyfriend, hm?” She grins wickedly at her son as Dream finally pulls himself up from the floor, dusting flour from his hair with a cough. He actively avoids eye contact with you as you notice he’s holding his apron over his crotch just as you are. The mental image that is provided to you only causes your face to flush an even darker shade of red. 

Only when Dream speaks again do you tune into his and his mother’s conversation. “I promise after we get cleaned up, I’ll come back and fix up the kitchen.” Dream crosses an ‘X’ over his heart to symbol his loyalty in regards to the blatant lie he just told, because there was no way he was going to clean up this mess. “No, I don’t want either of you boys back in my kitchen, even to clean it! Now shoo, both of you, I need a head start on this mess so I can at least START dinner sometime today!” 

Dream beams at his mother’s response and practically bounds over to you, “Whatever you say, mom!” He takes your hand in his and begins to lead you away from the kitchen, where Drista is now protesting about how unfair Dream getting away with that mess was. You’d have to agree with Drista on this one. Your mom would have absolutely berated you if you’d tried anything like that in her house. Dream leads you upstairs and into the bathroom next to his room. 

You allow yourself to glance around at the new room. Until you feel Dream slam you against the vanity, one of his hands sinks into your hair to pull your head up to meet his gaze in the mirror. His eyes are half-lidded and his mouth floats dangerously close to your neck, his tongue ghosting your skin and causing you to shudder pleasantly. “Care to continue where we left off?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW work I've written in about 5 years, so I hope it's not too rusty! This was also requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines


End file.
